Kagerou Daze Adventures!
by Blackbird Nite
Summary: Nothing serious. I am a SERIOUS believer of the Kagerou Daze and am SERIOUSLY fearing my death and the death of this crucial week, so I'm writing down all the creepy things that are happening! I put humour and adventure because I have no life and I'm sure my fear will make you crap yourself laughing.
1. August 13, 2014

Hellooooo!

So I am going to post my adventure in this year's (2014) Kagerou Daze. I want to try doing this every year, because I think there's gonna be some weird stuff going on. Let me begin.

* * *

August 13, 2014

I'm already going insane, to be honest.

I'm surrounded by death.

Robin Williams and Lauren Bacall.

Like wtf right now.

I went to the doctors today for a check-up.

Well, the creepiest thing that could happen this week happened already.

I have to go to the eye doctor (THE EYE DOCTOR!) because that weird machine thingy picked up blurriness in my right eye (MAH EYE!)

What if I get crazy eye powers!?

That would be legit.

Then, someone I've know for years now is going to college, and he broke up with his gf. :C

And on the 15th there is going to be karaoke at mah church, so I'm debating on going or not.

Lastly, on the 16th my grandma and great-grandma are returning from a trip to Maine.

So chances are...

We are all...

Going...

To die...

I swear if snakes hits me with a truck or lures creepy cats or pierces me with an iron poll or gives me eye powers or drowns me or burns me in fire or makes me explode or throws me off a building or tell me to endlessly lie... bro I swear

LET'S HOPE I DON'T DIE IN THE NIGHT, 'KAY! :D You survive the heat-haze! Best wishes! And remember~

If you meet a Konoha, do not give him negima. Not only will he stick around with you, he'll eat you -_-


	2. August 14, 2014

Hello! people who care enough to have read the second chapter, and grazie!

Well, it's the night of August 14th, and I still haven't died so I am extremely happy.

Only one thing really went wrong today.

One really BIG thing.

My parent's credit card went out.

Like it just STOPPED WORKING.

One second we were shopping, the next we couldn't buy food.

Then when we went to the bank to submit a check, the guy was all like "Oh y'know, the name on the check doesn't math the name on the account so we can't put it it."

So we had to go somewhere else to get the check in cash then we put the cash in the card and GAH! money probs.

And when that happened, I could only do one thing.

I looked over to my mom, and said:

"Do you know what I blame, mom? Do you know? It's because it's freakin' August 14th."

Then I got all like:

"WHY, AZAMI!? WHY!?"

And my mom was like:

"These are _your_ August 15th problems."

So besides that, everything's fine.

Me and mah friend. We're a different story, but nothing important.

I just keep wearing my hoodie.

I don't think it's going to help seeing Azami loves to pick on hoodie-wearers... if those are things...

Whatever.

LETS JUST HOPE I DON'T DIE TOMORROW! PLEASE DON'T DIE EITHER! Please stay away from rooftops, bridges, snakes, knives, fire, computers, Enes, rivers, oceans, trucks, cats, poles, negima, soda, hoodies, extremely tacky scarves... you know the usual.

May soda be eternal, brethren!


	3. August 1516, 2014

SUUUURVIIIIVAAAAAL~

ZOMFG AND SCREW YOU AZAMI YOU SUCK!

Well, as you can see I survived.

I meant to make this last night, but I, like, passed out of emotional exhaustion.

The day started.

Major period leakage, and I'm like:

Red is the colour of a hero... :(

Took a shower. Everything was fine until about 6 'o clock, when I tried to get my cap.

I have it hanging from the ceiling on a hook.

When I jumped to get it, the brim fell ONTO MY EYE ASJNGFJDMHFJKBMSF

Once again, Azami's crap irony.

And my left eye, the one that wasn't already blurry.

Then, we went to karaoke.

I immediately down so much Coca-Cola, I swear.

You know how people make memes and videos and stories where, like, Shintaro was high on the soda-cans.

...

That was me.

Let me rephrase. That was me after two cans... and I drank four.

So, obviously, I let out that hyperactivity in song.

I usually ended my song with "Let Soda Be Eternal" and everyone was like

"... wtf right now"

And, once again, everything was normal... UNTIL...

We were in the car on the way home and, I swear, the clock was stuck at 11:38.

I died and literally did not take my eye off of it until it struck 11:39.

Well, we were pulling up to my house (we were crossing the street, about to pull into the driveway) when the headlight shone on a cat on our front porch.

That was it.

I spazzed so much.

I grabbed my seat and was just like

"OMG THIS IS IT OMG OMG O.M.G. IT'S OVER WHERE THE HELL IS THE TRUCK I FEEL IT I KNOW IT'S COMING"

My mom was so just like "..."

Then, we were sitting in the driveway waiting for my dad to get home when I realized something.

My mom and I drive around in this HUGE VAN I was like

"What if... WE ARE IN THE TRUCK!?"

My mom: Are you saying we are in the truck that hits the girl chasing the cat?

Me: Exactly -_o

So, as soon as I got in the house, I put a mark on the calender (so I would know if it was the 14th again when I woke up, duh) and got in my bed. It was already 11:57 and I wanted to get in bed before midnight.

BUT HOLY SHIT! THERE WAS A FRACKING HUGE PERIOD STAIN IN MAH BED!

then when I took off the sheet... IT WAS ON MAH FRACKING MATRESS

Now, I'm just here like "O3O youknowthisisALLAzami'sfaultsheknewthatIwantedtogotobedbeforethetime pffftscrewher

I had to switch the sheets and stuff, and by the time I was done... it was already 12:02.

So, I very fearfully checked the calender, saw that the mark was still there, got in bed, and passed out.

And by passed out, I mean I just layed there wide awake thinking about what was to become of the world.

SUUUUUUUUUUUURVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL

High-five to everyone else out there who survived! And if not... well, your dead... so, uh, yeah

Until next year, soda-brethren


End file.
